Most Nights I Love Her
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Angel Thinks About Darla


Most Nights I Love Her

Most Nights I Love Her 

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story

Author: Jason Thompson

[Pilamsega@tir.com][1]****

October 17, 2000

Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal.BTVS and Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.I don't own anything except the situation characters are in. 

Category:Angel/Darla

Spoilers:General for seasons 1 of Buffy and Angel, and Season 2 of Angel

Warnings:

Summary:Angel thinks about Darla. 

Rating:PG-13 For Sexual situations, brooding, and Darla in a Sun Dress. 

Distribution:Ask First. 

** **

Notes:Second attempt to answer the B/A improv #1 October 13 - October 27; vanilla, ocean, cotton, sympathy.I'm pretty sure that this is my first non-Xander centric fic.

Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, and Aslan, who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

Most Nights I Love Her 

I know this is a dream deep down.But I've suppressed that voice, cause I don't want it to be.I want this to be real.I want her to be in my arms, her cold flesh entwined with mine.Her blonde locks cascading across my chest…. I can't help but love her.

Believe me I've tried, I've tried to think of her as the vicious tyrant who, beat me mercilessly through the first months after she brought me over.Her fists crashing upon me again and again with a smile in her eyes and a laugh on her lips… But it never lasts, I always come back to her like this.

I inhale deeply, vanilla.She always smelled of vanilla.It's because of her, that vanilla is one of my favorite scents.When she finally claimed me as her companion, above her other childer, she became so gentle.I became her Darling-Boy.I still smile when I remember her voice saying those words.

Then I think about what her love for me has caused.The endless death surrounding me, the evil I unleashed by means of Penn, and Drusilla.Through Drusilla came Spike.It's those nights that I can hate her.Those nights, I see the vicious tyrant who blocked a church door and burned it down, killing everyone in a small Irish village.The woman who tortured countless victims.The woman who seduced a pair of lords just so she could kill them and we could have their estate.

Then I find myself here, the ocean before me, and dressed as though I were sunbathing.Sun glasses perched on top of my head, and my feet buried in the sand.I watch her, I've imagined her dressed in a thousand different outfits through the years, but this is my favorite fantasy.Her wearing a cotton floral sundress, playing in the surf.Laughing, smiling, humming.The waves lapping at her feet, she's beautiful.Beautiful isn't the word, she's radiant, dazzling, astounding… She's a Goddess.I'm sure of it, and then she looks at me, and smiles, her eyes twinkling… and I realize, that neither Angelus, nor I has loved none before or since like we've loved her.

Not even Buffy compares, how was I ever able to drive that crossbow bolt into her heart?Then she looked at me in shock, she was as amazed as I was.Now I burn for her, sometimes I believe she's alive again, looking for me.I mean I've had the same dreams for decades, but lately they've been getting more powerful, more real.Almost since that night with the ritual Wolfram and Hart did…

She steps out of the surf, walking towards me.Her smile gaining sympathy as she approaches.She straddles my legs and kisses me, her taste, no matter how long since I experienced it, her taste is forever burned into my senses.So intense.Breaking her kiss, she smiles, "What have I told you?"

I smile at her lazily, and pretend not to remember, "I don't know, remind me."

Her lip juts out, almost invitingly, "No brooding here."She wraps her arms around my neck, "Here, there is no angst, no trepidation, only happiness, and some lust…"

I smile at her, "Lust and happiness, a dangerous combination for me.Unless you want him…"

She silences me with a finger, "I don't want him, I want you.I.Have.You.Soul and all.You're my Darling-boy.Now and forever."

I almost cry when she says it, "Tell me Darla."

She smiles at me, and runs her hands over my chest, a moan rolling in the back of her throat, "Angel… Liam, I…" She kisses my chest, "Love…" my chin, "You."She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth.

Pulling back, she smiles at me."Now Liam… Tell me."

I smile at her, "Darla, I love you…"She descends on my lips and I become lost in her.

This may be a dream, but if I close my eyes to the world, I can make this reality.So I close my eyes, at least for a while.

--End--

   [1]: mailto:Pilamsega@tir.com



End file.
